


Kissing you

by bossmonster



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Insipired by cinematic 'Habingers-Khadgar', Inspired by music 'Kissing you' by des'ree, M/M, Raventrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossmonster/pseuds/bossmonster
Summary: Watching stars without you, my soul cried.





	1. Chapter 1

 

World's been in peace. Khadgar knew that this peace wouldn't last long. Even so―how brief it would last, peace is peace and he deeply thanked for it. Late night, he returned his room in Dalaran. The room he only got used to it.

The archmage sank in the chair in his room. As an old habit he gained through his long time in wars, he closed his eyes. He dutifully rested whenever he had time. For now, time he had enough, rest he'd done enough. For not the sleep was not for restoration. So he had dream.

Through his dream, his mind kept turning in an endless loop, of the day, the day he drove the blade right into Medivh's heart. He felt his arms still enduring the Magus's weight. He could still fell his master's hand clutching his back tight. His ears still rang with the last words of Medivh―Thank you.

It was not his choice he made that day which troubles him much. He would do the same if he has to. He knew it was not just his choice but also the Magus's, to break the cycle. Together, they did.

But, The last words. It was not something he wanted to hear from Medivh. He wished to hear something different. At the very last moment of the man's life, what crossed his mind should have been...

Despite himself, cynical laughter escaped Khadgar's lips, breaking his short lasted rest. It is ridiculous wish, he knew. He stood up, shook his foolish thoughts off, and went out to the balcony. Starry night sky welcomed him. Cold breeze brought light chill on his neck. Shuddering, the archmage leaned on balustrade by his elbow and craned his head toward the starry night sky. He recalled someone used to do so, long ago.

 

 

Khadgar was staring at his master's back, who was staring at the stars. Medivh just stood there, pinned his eyes at the sky, put his elbows on the cold balustrade, losing count of time. Soft wind rocked the mage's hair, other than that he showed nothing. Khadgar, however, saw bottomless loneliness there. He saw it darker than the sky and colder than the wind.

Khadgar put cloak around Medivh's shoulder. For instance, he fought strong impulse to stretch his hands more, to hold the older mage in his arms, to drive the loneliness out from his master's slender body.

Just before Medivh felt that the apprentice's hands stayed too long on his shoulders, Khadgar retreated his hands. He stood next his master, joined observing the stars.

For a long time, the mage and his apprentice gazed the stars in silence. Khadgar recognized some familiar, found some new. Khadgar wondered what the his master mage sees. The question abruptly came. It brought faint smile on Medivh's lips and made the apprentice's heart leapt, brought sorrow in his eyes at the same time and made the boy's heart cracked. No words came.

Silence explained much, and it overwhelmed Khadgar. As if he was drunk by dim light from countless stars, the young man's sight got swayed and blurred. He got afraid. He was afraid that his master would smear into the darkness, dissolve into cold wind. Striving hard to pin down the master mage at his side, to ban the man from disappearing from his world, Khadgar covered his master's hand. It was cold, skinny and human.

It was, however, not enough to hold him. Medivh's hand slid out from soft shield of the young man's hand, before the hand gets warmed. Khadgar let the hand escape. As a mere apprentice of the Magus, he had no other choice. Feeling like cutting edge of his heart, he just let Medivh vanish from his sight.

Under the numerous stars embroidered the night sky, Khadgar left alone.

 

 

If he have one more chance, Khadgar thought, he wouldn't let the hand escape from his grip just like that. Now under his aged palm, there only was a cold balustrade. Khadgar tightened his grip on it. One time and one more chance, that was all he want. One chance he can never have.

Yes, Khadgar heard rumors. The Magus's came back. He believed it. It was Medivh's words that he would come back when Khadgar met his master's vision at Krazhan. He waited. And waited. And waited in vain. He, however, had not tired of waiting.

 

_'Where are you now?'_

 

Khadgar bitterly asked in mind.

 

_'Why haven't you come back to me?'_

 

Khadgar gazed the sky. Countless stars boasted their beauty but not even one caught the archmage's gaze. He was seeing none of them. He was seeing someone who had silky raven hair, sharp green eyes and hidden warmth beneath it.

 

_'I still don't know what you saw between stars. Perhaps, if you were like me, then_ _―_ _._ _Then you must have been crying that day._ _'_

 

Cold wind rocked silver hair of the mage.

 

' _Watching stars without you, my soul cried.'_


	2. Chapter 2

 

A raven wheeled over a lonely tower. It circled several times and landed on the ground, transforming itself into a human with silver hair. The last time he was here, he hadn't thought that he would ever return. Once he returned, long time erased. Khadgar strode into the tower, as if he'd just left the tower yesterday.

The tower was now different from old times Khadgar remembers. Karazhan, once home of the greatest mage in the world, was now nothing but an old and desolated structure. No surging magic, no visions, no ancient castellan, and no Magus.

Khadgar took stairs led up to the observatory. With every steps he took, memories revived. Those memories in Karazhan had been preserved deep in his mind. Among those, the night with starry stars made him found way to the observatory's balcony. Sun declined while he's climbing the tower. When he open the door and stepped out to the balcony, dark sky draped its luxurious skirt embroidered with thousands of stars. Under the sky, a man stood.

 _So at least one vision stayed_ , Khadgar grimly mused, looking at hooded figure. The most strong and vivid one survived through time. The man looked younger than the archmage remembers him. His hair now more raven without streak of gray, his face more smooth without deep furrows. His starry emerald eyes yet told Khadgar that this is the man he'd longed for― Medivh.

Khadgar tried not to falter, not to fooled by the vision. He, though, couldn't help but wish the man in vision calls him. He had that experience before. In the past, persons in visions saw him, even talked to him. Why not this one, then? He wished so badly the man calls him in the way only his master can address.

 

"Young Trust."

 

The voice stabbed Khadgar's heart. It rang with warmth and pain at the same time. Young Trust. For a long long time, no one had called him with that name since the Magus died. He was Young Trust only for Medivh.

 

_'Yes. Yes, I'm your Young Trust.'_

 

Tears streaked down Khadgar's face. Laughter leaked out from his lips. It was magical. Even in the vision, it resonated with his soul. He knew he'd been longing for that, but he didn't know this much he'd wished to hear it. He realized how much he'd been exhausted from enduring his master's absence. Yes, he'd never overcome it. He'd just lived with it.

Khadgar took steps forward. He couldn't tell whether this vision is of the past or future. No matter which time line the vision laid on, Khadgar wished the man in vision also wanted to be called. Just like he'd wished. Even though he knew that the man in vision can not hear him. He wanted to call the name.

So he called.

 

"Medivh."

 

Medivh chuckled. Khadgar's heart leapt, laughter dissipated. Suspicion arose, hope with it. Only now the archmage noticed the vision strange. Unlike other visions the tower often showed him in the past, this vision came without altering space. From the first place, it didn't fade in, but it was just there. persons in visions could see him, but not interact with him. This can not be any vision.

Wind kicked up, carrying scent of the man. Khadgar remembered the scent. Dry, warm, and magical. Only one man in entire world has it.

Khadgar failed his resolution and dropped down on his knees. He watched Medivh's pale hand stretched forward. He felt soft palm passing over his forehead. He heard both deep and amused voice came.

 

"So,"

 

Medivh said.

 

"My Young Trust has arrived at last."

 

Khadgar laughed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The mage and his old apprentice gazed the stars in silence. Khadgar had so much to tell, and so much more to hear. But for now, watching the stars was enough. They are together again, and that was the only fact important. Stars seemed to be more clear and beautiful. The world under the sky seemed to be more perfect.

Low voice came.

 

"When you asked me what I was seeing among the stars,"

 

Khadgar lowered his gaze, Medivh did not.

 

"I was seeing faces of whom I'd lost. I'd missed."

 

Khadgar's heart clutched in pain. He found boundless sorrow coiled in the older mage. Freed from the demon lord's influence tainted him, released from harsh cycle of fate entangled his life, Medivh should have been better than this. So Khadgar expected. That was the only thing that had soothed his pain from his master's death. Even death, however, apparently was not enough to drive the sorrow out.

The fact frustrated Khadgar. He felt it before. When he felt it long ago, he felt his master was far away from him. Now he started feeling the distance again. It made him be afraid.

Khadgar faked smile, hiding his worries and pain as deeply as he could manage.

 

"Among those faces, was there mine?"

 

Medivh chuckled. Low sound made the younger mage's heart pounding hard against his chest. Yet, he feared that his master would soon fade away, away from his life again. It terrified the younger mage.

Khadgar carefully hold Medivh's hand. It still felt cold, and skinny and human. At its warmth, Medivh lowered his gaze onto the hand covered his own. As if his answer's written on back of the younger man's hand, he stared at it. Before his apprentice noticed that long gaze on his hand, Medivh retreated his eyes from it.

 

"No."

 

Khadgar bit his lips. Their eyes met in the air. Faint smile smudged on the Magus's lips.

 

"You, Young Trust, I wanted to see in person, not in the sky,"

 

Khadgar would have smiled if not the words followed.

 

"For one last time."

 

Time seized up. Reality washed out. For Khadgar it surely did. Only Medivh stood still. But not for long perhaps.

 

"I've watched you in distance, and... waited here. I just wanted to tell you that... You've done well. Young Trust."

 

Khadgar felt Medivh's cold hand slid out from his grip. He found Medivh smearing into the darkness, dissolving into cold wind. Just like the last time they were here. Only this time, he actually was fading away gradually.

Khadgar realized that their short time together is about to over.

 

"No."

 

Khadgar's abrupt word did not, but his firm grip on Medivh's hand made the man still exist. This was the long-cherished chance Khadgar'd so badly wished to have. He swore foolishly again and again―if he has the chance, he would do differently.

Khadgar tightened his grip, threw Medivh's hood back with the other hand. Looking at the green eyes unveiled, Khadgar claimed.

 

"I won't let you go like this. Not this time. Not again."

 

Khadgar was little embarrassed, feeling his tears pouring down on his face. He's not a boy anymore, yet standing in front of his old master, he just cried like a child. He couldn't dare to wipe it out, so fearing that if he loose his grip on his master, Medivh would fade away.

When Medivh lifted his free hand, when his finger cautiously wiped the tears on his face, Khadgar pulled Medivh, clasped him to his chest, How long later, Khadgar couldn't tell, he felt hand clutching his back tight.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Hearth fire lit, adding warmth to the long abandoned observatory. Khadgar and Medivh, however, didn't need any heat other than from each other. Two men tangled each other. They were so eager to share their heat, to feel each other. Their robes and cloaks replaced a bed, and that was enough for them.

Khadgar tasted Medivh's lips, and he assured himself that he would not ever get fed up with it. He pressed his lips on Medivh's flawless chest. His heart would have been broken if he found any trace of blade he drove into the master mage's heart. He relieved. Medivh's hand gently ran through white hair of the old apprentice, as if he knew what the younger man was thinking.

Medivh felt Khadgar's rough palm on him. Calluses from staff and sword on the younger man's hand made his mind agitated. His once young apprentice's aged face made his heart ached. The price he had to pay, the pain he had to endure. Medivh'd felt every sacrifices people made, but the one his apprentice made was always the most painful to the old mage's heart. As his hand caressed no-longer-young man's face, Khadgar kissed on it, as if he knew what his master's thinking.

Khadgar felt a little embarrassing and wondered that if his thundering heart beat is too loud and if Medivh heard it. He wanted Medivh not to blame him for his greed as he indulged in his master's too much. For it was nothing he could restrain, Khadgar kissed, licked, tasted, and let his hands roam around to his heart's content. Before long, his act was approved by sweet moans and short breaths from his master.

Medivh gasped as he felt Khadgar came into him. His breath caught in his throat. Pain was he felt first, but soon sheer bliss took it over. The breath turned into faint moan as it escaped his lips. His heart beat now seemed be in time with Khadgar's movement. He couldn't control it, and just let it quickened with the younger man's thrusting pacing up.

He clung to Khadgar, trying to hold him close. This was not a part of his plan. He just wanted to see his Young Trust for one last time before he take his place amongst the legends of the past. That was all he wanted, and he now knew he was deceiving himself. He wanted more. He desired his life now. With his old apprentice at his side. For the first time, he wanted to be rewarded for what he'd lost. For now at least, it doesn't seem to be that much to ask.

Khadgar put his hand around Medivh, leading him to peak of pleasure as he felt he himself was reaching it. With short grunt, they came together. They stayed tangled for a while more, thrashing themselves with surging bliss. Only after then, they felt heat from the hearth fire enveloping them, cold air nudging their sweating skin.

Khadgar gently rubbed his forehead against Medivh's shoulder, laughing and embarrassed at the fact how he so lost himself in the act. Medivh smiled in return, feeling more or less the same.

Lying in front of the hearth, they caught up long time they'd missed. Wars Khadgar'd been through, heros he'd met and lost in battles, what he'd achieved and failed, it seemed endless. Khadgar astonished at what Medivh'd done after his resurrection, what he'd had to go through to set things right. They laughed, teased, shed tears, and did all that together.

While they were doing so, they didn't bother to put their clothes on. Between their pleasant conversations, they didn't hesitate to have another rounds of pleasure.

They fell asleep when they were tired. They awoke rather in haste, for they fear time passes. They watched the stars without sorrow or fear. They stayed in the library reading whatever they'd seen, talking over whatever they'd had in mind. Every words they exchanged and laughter they shared tickled their hearts. They kissed for the sun came up. They bedded for the wind blew. They drank in each other.

They wandered around the tower in raven form. They went wherever the wind took them. They didn't mind they went too far from the tower. When they couldn't make their way back, they just sat on random branch and nestled against each other over night. Few berries from short trees, a drop of water from stram were more than lavish banquet for two birds.

 

"Why raven?"

 

Medivh asked Khadgar. The Magus's old apprentice just laughed. He knew his master knew why already.

They ought to have been together for a long, long time now. They have to be together until death set them apart. Time together reassured Khadgar so.

Life he'd ever longed for he's now living. Every time Medivh saw Khadgar's face, he could feel it. It overwhelmed him with happiness he'd never felt before. It was so bright and made him cry.


	5. Chapter 5

 

On the balcony stretched out from his observatory, Medivh was watching the stars as his old habit. It now gave him less sorrow. The change his old apprentice brought within only these few days from the day they met again. It amused Medivh.

Wind rocked raven hair of the mage. Chill crept up his neck. He heard light footsteps approaching. His raven cloak appeared from behind, wrapped him by firm arms of the younger man. Medivh smiled and leaned back against Khadgar's chest. Sweet warmth permeated into him.

Tender scold tickled the master mage's ear.

 

"You might catch a cold. Not that I don't want it, though."

"You want me to get ill?"

"Than I will have to kiss you to take it from you. Maybe warm your body up after that to shake off a cold."

 

Medivh shook his head and threw his head back on Khadgar's shoulder.

 

"I didn't know that you're so meticulous."

"All thanks to my dear master."

 

Khadgar pressed his lips on his master's temple. Medivh closed his eyes as the kiss sent pure bliss down to his heart. Cold wind swirled, but Medivh didn't feel cold.

Instead, he felt something else. Something made two mages tensed. They both knew it too well. The vicious malice from Twisting Nether, the enemies of all who live. The Legion, it was squirming, readying themselves for invasion, coveting what they should never extort.

Khadgar gritted his teeth, clutching balustrade hard. So short the peace lasted as he worried. _They should be noticed, we should be ready for the invasion._ The archmage recalled his friends all over the world. Their world's in danger again. Azeroth needs them again. Dalaran first, then they will send the words out. He darted in to the observatory, and snatched up his garb and boots from the ground. He hurried put his robe on, put his boots on, then froze.

By the hearth, Medivh was watching him in silence. Meeting the Magus's green eyes, Khadgar startled as sharp grasp struck him. He's leaving his master. He hold the master mage's hand, made him stay with him, whispered love, then he's leaving him now. Just like Medivh left him alone on the balcony long ago, he's now leaving Medivh alone under the countless stars. His heart broke into pieces.

Khadgar bit his lip. He could leave the war at hands of his trusted friends, claiming that he'd done enough with the war. He could choose this life with Medivh, instead of that life he'd been living. The life which could have been the Magus's. The life which he gained in exchange for breaking the clockwork that ruled Medivh's life. And if he do remain here, close his eyes to danger the world's facing, all the struggles and agony they had to go through will suddenly mean nothing.

 

"From the first day you came to me, you've held to your name."

 

Medivh took Khadgar's hand in his hand, breaking the younger man's torment.

 

"Not once you've failed it, and I know you will never. That's my Young Trust."

 

Deep green eyes caught Khadgar.

 

"Go. Live on."

 

Khadgar pulled Medivh and hold his master in his arms tight. He inhaled the scent of the older man. Medivh, in return, embraced Khadgar back. He absorbed warm temperature of the younger man. They wished this moment last eternally. Waiting was too long. Time together was too short.

They released their hug. Khadgar cupped Medivh's face and kissed on his lips.

 

"We'll do more of this when I come back."

 

Medivh chuckled.

 

"I'm already waiting for it."

 

Khadgar leapt, took to the air as he transformed himself into a raven. The raven wheeled over Medivh's head. The bird drew the first circle to say goodbye. The second to promise he'll come back. The third to just see his master one more time. Medivh smiled, and Khadgar flew away with strong flaps of wings.

Khadgar tried not to look back. He knew if he look back and see his master's face again, he could never leave. His firm resolution would be dissipated like mist. The bird flapped its wing hard. Khadgar didn't mind cold wind take his tears away. He decided to carry only affection and pride with him, all those his master gave him.

Medivh watched the raven flying far into the dark sky. He inhaled the air deep. It felt icy, frosting his lungs. He huddled into warmth Khadgar left in him. He cuddled the promise Khadgar made. He fought, not to let his eyes misted and blurring the bird receding. Until the raven entirely disappeared from his sight, he nailed himself to the spot.

His waiting's begun just now. Sigh slid out from Medivh's lips, forming into words, emitting longing.

 

"My Young Trust..."

 

_My love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. I'll update next chapters soon.  
> If you liked reading my work, you know what to do :)


End file.
